Goodbye Terabithia
by Leopards
Summary: Jess Aarons, and Leslie Burke are married. The two face problems of adulthood, and of the past. A past that stings one's heart. Right where love use to be.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

I, like a ton of other teenage writers have school, family, and matters that tend to take up more time than we plan.

I'm terribly sorry that I've taken nearly half a year to write a sequel to the much enjoyed "Life Goes On" Series.

Perhaps it is for the best, as I have collected more "Real" Life emotion and will be applying it into my work.

I Dedicate this Series to my Girlfriend Sophie, Whom I love very much, and of course, the Creator of the book, Bridge to Terabithia,

Katherine Paterson,

I own nothing of the names of Paterson's work, and am only using them for non-profit entertainment. At a copywriter owners Discretion, if asked, I will remove any work that is to be removed, as to meet their wishes.

Hopefully, this won't detour any reviewers.

Thank you all for your support, I hope you find my this sequel as pleasing, if not more satisfying, than my previous series.

Leopards,

-Prologue-

Summertime was nearing each day. Jess Aarons, and his wife Leslie "Sophia" Burke Aarons ( both in their late teens ) Resided in Lark Creek Virginia.

Although they didn't live with they're families, the two were still content with life to its fullest.

"That Is, until now."

It looks like it's about to rain out now and I'm not sure if Les is going to be cooking tonight. She's constantly fed up with that new architecture design for a High School project that's due on the First of the month.

What a stupid thing to be doing. "Schoolwork on a Weekend day that is."

She use to always be the one who enjoyed life as much as one could. Now ever since her poor mother came down with pneumonia, she hasn't been the same.

I feel sorry for her and I don't know what to do. I discussed the problem with my friends and colleagues but they are stumped as well.

Some would tell me to take her out on a romantic date. I tried that, and she seemed depressed through it all. Others recommended harsher methods, such as taking her to a Counselor.

I knew this would not be possible. Our past was very Secretive and was never to be told to another soul. I paused for a moment in thought.

"Leslie?" I yelled. Gee! Whenever did I use to yell at her? It seemed like yesterday that the two of us were in the forests of...Now that I recall, it's almost as if we completely forgot. "Terabithia"

Yes, yes. We use to play and pretend to be the King and Queen of a magical forest that we named Terabithia.

Once we left our parents houses to have one for ourselves, we promised never to forget. Its almost like a childhood dream. Something you promise to yourself to do but it never comes through. But this was different

I would never forget Terabithia. Not now, not ever. For it was how Leslie and I use to deal with our everyday problems.

Just like Leslie had once said, where there wasn't a Gary Fulcher, there would always be a big company CEO.

That held true when I started my profession as a Trainee Design Artist for the local Newspaper company.

The pay wasn't that great, and the people whom I dealt with could be better, but at least I was doing what I loved. Right?

Chapter One: A cloudy day in Lark Creek

"Leslie!" I yelled. "Are you going to make dinner or is it going to be pizza night again?"

"Pizza!" she yelled in a distraught voice.

I groaned at the thought of Pizza again. It had been the sixth night in a row of eating the same thing for dinner.

"That's it." I howled. "I'm cooking tonight!"

I ran over into the kitchen and pushed into the kitchen-Courbet for a proper baking pan.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking over with a book wedged between her arm and a Pencil lodged above her left ear.

"I think that would be obvious by now!" I answered pulling out a large silver pan.

"You've never cooked before." She complained.

"I know, but there's always a first time!" I took the pan, placed it in the oven and started preheating.

She laughed a little at this and I soon realized why.

I would not get angry, since laughter among us was very uncommon nowadays.

"Your suppose to put the ingredients first, then bake it." She giggled, now placing her school book on the counter.

She corrected my mistake and pulled out a pot to put some Noodles to make a pasta with.

"At least it's not pizza." I thought to myself.

"I know it's practically the cousin of the pizza..." Leslie spoke aloud. Almost as if she read my mind.

I nodded in agreement and proudly stood in front of the oven watching her measure, pour, and place each ingredient into a bowl.

Then she dumped it into the pot which had the noodles. I watched the momentum of the water flow around.

For some reason, I Imagined if I was miniature, It would seem like an ocean roaring with madness.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as my gaze remained unchanged at the pot.

"Oh!" I said slyly realizing that I was in a trance like state.

I moved closer to her and pulled the pencil out of her ear.

"Just admiring you."

She blushed and looked away.

"I know I haven t been myself, but I just need..."

I grabbed a hold of her and made her look face to face at me.

"Leslie you know out of all people, know that you've got to face your problems."

She swayed her head in agreement and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I know..."

I pulled back from her and looked at her sparkling bluish green eyes.

"I love you."

She bent forwards to kiss me but as our lips touched, the doorbell rang.

"MMmmmm..." Leslie groaned as she pushed back and hurried to the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her yell. She obviously was patting down her unkempt hair after working all day and having no time to comb it neatly.

A few seconds later, I heard her cry "Dad!"

I rushed to the door wanting to see more of what was going on.

"Bill!" I said grabbing one of his reaching hands in order to shake it.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled as Leslie hugged tightly onto him.

He gave a weak smile and sat down in Leslie's favorite chair.

I noticed at once that he wasn't going to talk until I did, so I started off with a discussion about the weather.

Leslie grew bored of our chat and apparently began to cover her face. This was my cue from her to ask Bill's real reason for coming over.

"Bill." I said in a more natural voice. "Why did you come to visit?"

He lowered his head and shook it. "I didn't want to ruin you guy s Sunday afternoon." "But...I couldn't wait any longer."

"What?" Leslie asked taking hold of one of his hands while sitting on the floor.

"Its about your mom." He snuffled his nose.

"The phenomia has gotten worse and the treatments aren't helping anymore..."

Bill hugged us both as we held him in our arms.

My eyes were closed but I could feel Leslie shaking. I knew she was really hurt by this.

Deep inside myself, I felt sad too. All the years and summers I spent with Judy on the porch. Eating cookies and hanging out with my Best friend Leslie.

"I shall never forget..." I promised myself in a whisper.

I swiveled around to glance at Leslie.

For a second, I was a bit shocked. I had never seen her so upset.

She didn't turn her glance to me, and kept her watery eyes on Bill.

"Can we go...visit her?" She managed to mumble without breaking up completely.

Bill nodded and hugged his daughter once more.

Then he went out to wait in the car.

I pulled two Leather jackets off a coat hanger and wrapped one of them around Leslie.

She snuffled and tried to smile at me.

By this time as I looked out, it had begun to rain.

I locked up the house and the two of us dashed for Bill's car.

On the ride to the hospital, memories of my past came to me in an instant.

The same roads that I remember taking when Leslie had almost drowned...The roads to the hospital..

I tried to put those memories out of my head. But they only grew stronger.

I can still see Judy smiling at me as Leslie healed each day.

That confidence had helped me more than I had Realized.

It's when you lose a person, that you can see how much they meant to you.

"We take so much for granted..." I couldn't help but whisper to myself again.

Leslie seemed to hear me and looked back at me from the front passenger seat. Her face was still wet and depressed looking.

I took hold of her hand and gripped tightly.

The car slowed down and stopped in the Hospital parking lot.

All of us jumped out of the car at the same time.

Bill lead the way to the Judy's room.

I waited outside the door as Bill and Leslie went in first.

Instead of going in, she stopped and looked back at me in a very unsure way. As if she wanted me to go in with her.

I nodded and let her lean on me.

My hands felt hers tighten as we moved closer to where Judy lay.

"Mom!" Leslie screeched sitting down next to her mother.

Judy couldn't speak as a large tube was in her throat, providing air.

The machine seemed to pump in air as Judy needed it.

I could tell it was very uncomfortable.

"Jess is here with us..." Leslie whispered while smiling. "We're all here."

Leslie patted down on the bed for me to sit.

I gently hugged Judy as tears came to my eyes. It was such a tragic sight, I couldn't even speak.

Bill was across on the other side of the bed, holding his wife's hand that had an IV Needle lodged in it.

Judy tried to hold her hand to Leslie's face, but she was too weak.

Leslie gave her support and smiled even more.

"I love you all." Judy gurgled trying to speak with her lips.

After a few more moments, I left and sat outside in a chair.

I was soon joined by my wife once again, who was now blowing into a cloth.

From the corner of my eye, in a horrid moment that reminded me of my past once again, I saw Bill talking to a Doctor.

"You see Mr. Burke, pneumonia is normally very curable in the young and the middle aged." "But your wife has a lower tolerance due to her age and isn't responding at all to the treatment."

"Please forgive me, but in a sense, she's drowning in her own lungs." "If she was stronger, we might have been able to use more antibiotics, but I would not consider that now for a woman in her condition."

Bill took his glasses off and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"How long Doctor?"

The doctor frowned and shook his head. "At the very most, Three days."

"And at the soonest?" Bill whimpered.

"It could happen anytime..."

By this time, Leslie was in my arms, with her head deeply pressed against my neck.

"Let's go home now Les." I said trying to get her mind off what Bill and the Doctor were talking about.

She nodded and the two of us headed back for the car.

Nobody talked on the drive home. Not even Bill.

I could tell that Leslie wanted to burst into tears, but she held it in all the way till we got home.

Even then, she waited till Bill left for his house.

"I'll drop over here tomorrow." Bill said putting his hat on.

I agreed and walked Bill to the door.

My gaze watched his car drive off and I stood there dumbstruck of what had happened all day.

After what seemed like five minutes, my ears heard the phone ring. The back of my mind wondered who was calling.

Then I suddenly realized.

"WHY!" I heard Leslie screaming as the sound of pots and pans clattered. I could tell glass was also clanging.

It pulled me from my trance and I came running over to her.

She was sitting on the floor, with her arms securing her legs close to her, sobbing. Kitchen supplies were knocked over and cups were shattered.

I quickly took her in my arms and kissed her head repeatedly.

She held hold of me and let all her distress out.

"I'm so terribly sorry Leslie." I cried now in tears too. "I'm so sorry."

She kept me close to her and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Jess, Please don't let go of me."

"I won't ever." I replied.

"I promise."

I shall work very hard on the next chapter. Thanks and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers.

I'm extremely sorry for my super late update. I've been dying for weeks to get this thing posted, just never got around to it. In my free time, I looked back at my previous series and I know now a bit more where I want to take this one.

I hope you can appreciate the time it takes to write long stories, and how fun it is for me to see other people enjoying them. I even find myself occasionally reading my own works to entertain myself. I believe in you [the reviewers] to support my story and continue on this great fictional time line between Jess and Leslie.

Thank you, and enjoy,

Chapter 2

The next few days were very painful for me and Leslie.

Bill was planning the funeral and Les was inviting all our cousins over.

I saw the sadness in her eyes every time I looked at her. There was nothing I could do about it, and at times, I wished none of this had happened.

I took the next few days off from work, after hiring a lawyer to go over the will with me.

Bill was next time me as I sat, head in my hands on the couch.  
The Lawyer, Ethan Louisville sat across from us viewing the legal papers that were entitled "Judy Burke's Will."

I sat back against the couch pillows and stretched my arms.

"Hmmm..." "Mhm." "Uh.." Mm" The lawyer mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed of his grumbling.

Bill put on his glasses to get a better look at the lawyer.

Suddenly, he spoke aloud.

"It reads: " I wish for all my processions but the ones mentioned below, including stock bonds, and the estate to go to my Husband, Bill.

As for my Daughter Leslie Burke, I ask that all my jewelry, including my Grand mother's Diamond necklace, a 24 Karat Gold Piece,

And a small area of farm land go to her.

Although, not a direct member of my family, I wish that anything my daughters best friend Jesse Aarons askes for, he may take. If it's alright with Bill of course.

"I bid you all a farewell, and that you may prosperous in life."

Judy H. Burke,

Thinking to myself: "The note must have been written before Leslie and I had been married, as she called "Best friend".

I heard a loud smash of glass and tea cups as I quickly turned my head.

I saw Leslie trembling in the hallway, with all the refreshments that she had brought destroyed by the impact.

Suddenly, all that sadness in her face seemed to vanish. She had a surprising smile and focused.

"What is it?" I asked startled by the whole incident.

She ran to the table and snatched the Will out of the lawyer's hands.

"Small...farm land..."

"Yes...Ethan said. "The Coordinates are listed on this proof of purchase note"

Leslie grabbed the sheet of paper.

"C'mon Jess!" She yelled pulling me off the couch and out the door.

Sooner than I knew it, Leslie and I were in my car, Rushing down a street.

She was very determined by the look on her face I concluded.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not catching on.

"Terabithia Stupid!" She yelled, "My Mom bought the land to our Kingdom!"

"Slow Down!" I Laughed reading the speed meter as it indicated 65 MPH.

"That's great and all, but why are we going there now?"

She didn't answer me and just drove on faster.

Familiar roads appeared and I soon saw my old house. But we past by it so fast, I didn't even get to see my Dad's old pickup.

She drove down a dirt road until it came to a dead end.

I felt my body thrown forward as she jerked the brakes.

The car came to a sudden stop as Leslie burst out of the vehicle.

"Leslie!" I yelled in that ever so familiar tone that came to me every time I chased her.

I unbuckled my seat belt and followed after her.

"Leslie?"

I kept running and running, not wanting to lose the sight of her.

Suddenly, we were at a creek. Everything was just like we had left it, except that the forest was a bit darker than I had remembered it.

Probably due to the growth of the trees.

I heard the water of the creek flow, and I turned my head to glance at Leslie.

She wasn't standing anymore.

Then I heard a sob.

She was sitting on the ground, looking across as the water trickled.

I pulled up alongside with her, and sat.

"Why?." She cried.

She looked so helpless, and hurt. I knew the only thing I could do was to keep her company, and help her get over her grief.

"It's okay Leslie." I reassured.

"I want my Mom!" She yelled leaning over onto the grass, as She pulled from my grip.

It was almost as if she was a child again. I was shocked at the sight, and a bit saddened by it as well.

"Les, you have me." "I'm not going anywhere."

She snuffled her nose, staying flat on the grass.

I softly caressed her face, from her chin, to around her nose.

I cleared the drainage off and wiped away her tears.

Perhaps she understood and let me do this. Or she was so hurt and couldn't cope that she simply wouldn't do anything to stop me.

I pulled her onto my lap, and kissed her forehead. She seemed to snuggle closer to me, but I could have mistaken it for her just trying to get into a better position.

"It's okay." I said even though I felt like words were meaningless. How could it be okay? Judy is dead, and I can't do a damn thing about it? How fair is that?

I was in this situation in my childhood, and I almost lost a loved one too. Judy wasn't there to help me!

"Shut up Jess" I said to myself, accidentally aloud.

Leslie turned her head at me, and then rested it back down on my lap.

I Sighed. It's not Leslie's fault. Her accident...was an accident. Judy's...was not. She was...

How can I justify that? I questioned myself?

Judy's death was fine, yet my Leslie's wouldn't have been?

No, No. That's not true. I said again. They both are important.

How is it any different? That Judy was just as unlucky, yet didn't make it, and my Leslie did?

I felt horrible, that I'd trade Judy's life for my wife in a second. Only because I couldn't picture my life without Leslie.

It was getting dark, and I felt cold. Even Les's warmth wasn't enough.

I helped Leslie up, and let her lean on me. We walked back to the car, and I drove us home.

She thanked me with a kiss, and headed for bed.

Bill and the Lawyer had already gone, but apparently, The note Bill left showed that they had finished the paperwork, and that the funeral would be taking place this coming Wednesday.

I Sighed once more, and sat down on the bed.

Leslie was facing away from me, as I pulled the covers over.

I wished the coming days wouldn't be so hard for her.

Please review, and I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers: I wrote this focusing from a new view. I am bringing the past and connecting it to the future of this series. All I have to say, is the weather of today plays a role in the future of my stories!

A month had past.

Things were looking brighter, but still, empty of that happiness Leslie once provided for both of us.

I curiously sat in my office chair thinking about the past.

Maybe I could find something in the past, to help me in the present...

Chapter 3: Sunny Days, Not So Long Ago

It was Tuesday, August 31st.

Leslie and I had flown home from San Antonio the previous week.

The two of us, had just been married. Even so, life would return to normal. Except for one thing: I knew for sure I was the luckiest guy in the world.

I lay in my bed, feet pressed against the wall, reading a magazine. To me, nothing in the magazine was important. All I was thinking about was Leslie. She was currently at her house though, doing chores. I knew she was thinking about me just as much I was about her. *Maybe even more.*

I looked at my watch and tapped it impatiently, hoping time would go by faster.

I heard May Belle knocking at my door.

"Come in." I said in a normal voice.

"Jesse, can I use your computer?"

"Sure, just don't stay up too late playing games, or dad's gonna kill me for letting you."

"Ok." she answered to confirm what I had said.

May Belle adored me a lot because she could look up to me as a figure of trust worthy behavior, and kind attitude.

If there was anything I was glad over right now, it's that May Belle didn't follow after Brenda and Ellie

Brenda use to be a total...well, I won't say it. But she was mean. After Les and I got married, she seemed less aggressive.

Still, I wonder what goes through her mind at night. Even more so, why is she being nicer than before to Leslie?

The doorbell rang. Without hesitating a second, I bolted out of my room, nearly jumping down the stairway to open our house's front door.

"Hi." Leslie said in such a cute way, while standing outside the door. "Got everything?"

"Yeah." I replied with a case in my hand. I had packed some clothes, movies, and games within it.

Using my other arm, we interlocked together, and walked over to her house.

I didn't say anything, as we both enjoyed the peaceful walk in the now night-time evening. It was a starry skied night.

I saw her breath exhale in a form of vapor. It was cool out, and slightly humid. Crickets chirped, and the wind blew softly in our faces. She looked chilled, so I pushed nearer to her.

Once we were inside the Burke's house, she took me up to her room. I slummed myself onto her bed, and lay there tiredly.

"School is in two days." she said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah...I'm going to miss all this time off we had."

She noticed my face looked distraught.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"What is it Jess!" She demanded. She stood looking down at me as I buried my head away. I decided not to hold in my thoughts that I had been building up all day long.

"How are the kids going to treat us at school?" "We're going to be the only 10th graders in all of Lark Creek to be married."

Her gaze shifted away slowly, as she was hesitant to reply.

"So let them be that way!"

I nodded my head in approval, but still had doubts on my mind.

She paused again, sitting down on the bed.

"You're right though." Leslie spoke in a softer tone. "It's going to sound funny being called "Misses Aarons, instead of Miss Burke by all the teachers." "It's going to be difficult..."

"We both got through marriage didn't we?" I joked.

"Yeah, you're right Jess." She said in a sarcastic tone and slammed down beside me. "I have you, and that's going to make all the difference in how much I suffer."

"Nobody makes me suffer like you do..." I said now uncontrollably smiling.

"You're such a pain in my a..."

I pushed onto her lips softly, and she stopped talking. When I pulled back, her eyes were closed.

"..arm.." She finished her sentence.

I nudged her and fell backwards onto the bed. She exhaled lightly, and lay beside my legs.

After a brief moment of quietness, I heard Bill calling us down.

The two of us hurried down to see what we were being called for.

"What is it?" Leslie asked to her father.

"IJudy and I are going out for dinner." "I 'm just asking if you two want to come along.

"No thanks Dad." "I want to spend time with Jess."

"Alone?"

"Of course Dad, it's not the first time Jess and I have been on our own." Leslie smiled widely.

Both Les and I looked at each other, and then back at Bill.

"I'll try to be home in a few hours, but we might be staying up very late."

"Okay." I heard Leslie say, and I quickly exclaimed the same thing.

We watched from the lounge room as Bill and Judy left the house, and drove away. I sat dumbfounded on what to say.

"So..."

"So!" Leslie blurted and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Anything good on TV?" I asked since I wanted to start a conversation.

"How should I know stupid?" "The TV isn't on."

"Well,..."

"Did you bring any movies?"

"Yes, they are in my bag."

"I don't wanna watch any of your movies." She spoke, and then changed to a softer tone. "Let me put one of my movies in.". "Something cool."

That night, Leslie and I watched a movie together. We had both never seen the IMAX Hubble film before, but were shocked by it's 3D effects.

"Wow" Leslie kept saying. I was awed by it as well.

I didn't quite understand the concept of looking at stars; their light being millions of years old, and a way to look into the past.

Leslie explained that since light traveled a certain speed, it took it a certain amount of time to reach Earth, and even longer as the universe stretched apart.

She always knew stuff I'd never find useful in life, but I was proud of her for knowing it anyhow.

"Mmm" Leslie moaned as she leaned against the wall after just eating an entire box of popcorn, and starting on mine.

"There's still half a box left." I noted.

"-Burp-"

"Les!"

"I'm sorry..." "I can't eat anymore."

"Mind your manners." I laughed. "You shouldn't eat so quickly."

"I was hungry...and I can't help to think that we should have gone with my parents."

"I thought you wanted a romantic night with me."

She paused and closed her eyes. "I did...I mean I do." "But I should have asked you first though, instead of making the decision."

"I want to be with you."

"Oh Jess..."

Leslie just smiled at me in a really funny way.

Then I had an idea.

"Let's play a little game. I name the biggest foods I can think of, and you name the restaurant that serves them!"

"No Jess!"

"Pasta with Shrimp Linguini" I spoke.

"Er...-burp-" "Red Lobster."

"Correct." "Now something more filling."

"N..."

"Ice cream sundaes!"

Suddenly, she jumped up and ran to the restroom.

I laughed watching her, and then immediately felt sorry after I heard her throw up.

I know I could be cruel to Les, but she wouldn't hesitate a second to pull the same trick on me.

It was one part of our relationship that we both secretly enjoyed.


End file.
